


Наш весёлый сумасшедший Дом

by yisandra



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman, Дом в котором - Мариам Петросян | The House in Which - Mariam Petrosyan
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, everyday-life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6538216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кроссовер со вселенной «Дома, в котором» М. Петросян (все персонажи являются домовцами), соответственно, все персонажи носят клички и почти все являются более-менее ровесниками.<br/>Краткое содержание: жизнь и быт безымянной стаи и сопредельных товарищей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Наш весёлый сумасшедший Дом

**1\. Возвращение Летуна**

Утро начинается с грохота — влезающий в окно Недоэльф в предрассветных сумерках опрокидывает забытую кем-то швабру, падает на пол и непроизвольно матерится, когда швабра бьёт его по затылку.

— Ой, что это там такое упало?! — подскакивает на своей койке под потолком Хохлач, по оживлённому тону которого кажется, что он и не спал вовсе. — Недоэльф вернулся? А я говорил, я говорил: наш Летун самый летучий, он почует приближающиеся холода и примчится ровно за сутки, неся вьюги и метели на закорках!

— Ты там цел? — хриплым сонным басом интересуется у пострадавшего Рыцарь.

— Да в порядке я, спите, — бормочет ушибленный и сконфуженный Недоэльф.

— А что ты принёс? — Хохлач вихрем слетает на пол (следом сыпятся перья, бисер и ещё какой-то мусор) и устремляется к Летуну. — А ты всё принёс? А батарейки? А нитки? А вазу с драконами?

— Ни о чём так не жалею в это время суток, — раздаётся в полумраке тихий интеллигентный голос Колдуна с уклоном в шипение, — как об отсутствии бензопилы. Братец... да братец же!

Слышно, как он пытается растолкать близнеца, и как тот невнятно мычит в подушку, отказываясь возвращаться в мир ответственных бодрствующих людей.

— Колдун, уймись! — мрачно требует Рыцарь. — Приличные люди здесь спать пытаются.

— Прошу заметить, что это не я поднял на уши всю спальню звуками страстной любви со шваброй, и не я сейчас потрошу на ком-то рюкзак, не снимая, — с нежной язвительностью человека, держащего палец на красной кнопке, отзывается Колдун, продолжая пихать брата локтями и привычно избегая попыток подгрести себя поближе, уткнуть в могучую подмышку и там похоронить в молчании.

— А, что?! — наконец подскакивает разбуженный Старший.

— Твой брат не даёт нам спать, — тут же сообщает Рыцарь. — Пять часов утра, между прочим.

— Это я нашумел, — признаётся Недоэльф, которому ужасно неудобно — рывки с довольным мурлыканьем потрошащего его рюкзак Хохлача не дают Летуну встать с пола.

— И раз уж меня разбудили, — подхватывает Колдун. — Пойди поставь чайник. Горло болит.

— Щас всё будет, — Старший поспешно встаёт с кровати и в сереньком предутреннем свете бредёт к чайнику, звонко шлёпая босыми ногами по недомытому липковатому полу.

— И окно закрой, — бросает вслед Колдун, подгребая дополнительную подушку под спину, чтоб удобнее было сидеть. Этих подушек у него больше, чем можно счесть разумным, самых разнообразных форм и размеров, и он всегда норовит свить из них и из одеял уютное гнездо, в котором так замечательно можно читать, делать пометки, принимать пищу, и где, конечно же, почти не остаётся места для Старшего — несмотря на то, что кровать у них широкая, составленная из двух, а Колдун и в лучшие времена мог спрятаться за шваброй.

Хохлач радостно вопит, добывая со дна сундука бутылку своего любимого сладенького ликёра, и в этот момент в него прицельно влетает раздолбанный кроссовок Гнома, и освобождённый Недоэльф может, наконец-то, разогнуться, встать и снять рюкзак.

— Эй! — возмущается сбитый на взлёте Хохлач. Всклокоченный больше обычного хохолок воинственно топорщится. — За что?!

— Веди себя прилично, бестолочь! — скрипуче громыхает с кровати, над которой раскинуло перья, фенечки и транспоранты логово Хохлача.

Хохлач обижается и начинает доказывать, что он не бестолочь, а самый что ни на есть полезный член этого прекрасного общества, Старший проливает воду из чайника на электроплитку, Гном вслух жалеет, что связался на свою голову с Хохлачом неизвестное количество лет назад, Недоэльф деликатно просит Хохлача сойти с его ноги, Колдун случайно придавливает вместо подушки спящего кота Шпиёна, вызывая душераздирающий и полный драматизма вопль — на этом месте Рыцарь не выдерживает творящегося вокруг балагана, вскакивает с места и зажигает верхний свет.

— Доброе утро! — произносит он с выражением, полностью отрицающим сказанные слова. — Раз уж у вас утро. На зарядку ста-но-вись!

***

 

Когда воду вытерли, Рыцаря успокоили, кота обманом и посулами извлекли из-под кровати, Гном, ворчливо послав всех подальше, завалился обратно спать, а Хохлач затеял что-то мастерить под мощной настольной лампой — словом, когда всё несколько успокоилось, Недоэльф сварил кофе, достал из рюкзака мятых, но свежих булочек с маком и, выложив всё это на разрисованную драконами доску, служившую переносной столешницей, понёс к сдвоенной кровати Неразлучников. На кровати, загнездившись среди одеял, Колдун уже прихлёбывал равно мерзкий на запах и вкус травяной сбор и на явление парламентёра с дарами уставился скептически. Старший, напротив, обрадовался, подвинулся и живо расчистил для доски и Недоэльфа место на незанятой братом части кровати.

Хохлач подскочил к ним ещё прежде, чем доска опустилась на одеяло, цапнул одну булочку и, весело напевая себе под нос, укатился обратно за стол. Старший тоже не стал стесняться, шумно отхлюпнул кофе и откусил сразу добрую половину булочки. Недоэльф примостился на краю кровати и драматично повесил голову.

Кличку ему дали за сочетание заострённых ушей и утончённо-правильных черт лица с довольно крепким телосложением и с первых пушковых волос усиленно лелеямой бородой. Несмотря на некоторую нескладность клички, обычно она на диво хорошо описывала вожака четвёртой, однако сейчас сквозь бороду и застарелый запах дешёвого табака и пота проглядывала такая изящная эльфическая меланхоличность, что её хотелось поместить в палату мер и весов как золотой стандарт.

— Так получилось, что в Наружности я встретил Валькирию, — промолвил страдалец, когда Неразлучники вдоволь налюбовались его выразительным профилем.

— Опять? — простодушно подивился Старший, беря вторую булочку.

Недоэльфу хватило совести покраснеть. У него «так получалось» во время каждого выхода из Дома, и нужно было быть очень доверчивым человеком, чтобы верить, что это случайность.

Валькирия приходилась близнецам старшей сестрой. Сама будучи выпускницей Дома, она, судя по всему, радостно оставила его позади и рванулась строить жизнь и карьеру в Наружности. Весьма заботливая по отношению к братьям до выпуска, после она вспоминала о них два раза в год — звонила перед Новым Годом и навещала в день рождения, передавая через Недоэльфа (которого она вроде как бросила уже раз пять, но при каждой встрече продолжала затаскивать в постель, из которой он выползал через сутки со слабым пониманием себя и мира вокруг) подарки дивной практичности: одежду, сигареты и деньги. Визиты её также неизменно знаменовались парой приятных безделушек и обязательным пересказом семейных историй: как маленькая Валькирия не дала акушерке принять новорожденного Колдуна за послед и выкинуть в контейнер для отходов, как маленький Колдун отказывался жрать из материнской титьки, упорно срыгивая или просыпая два кормления из пяти, как он чуть не помер в восемь месяцев от бронхита, схваченного в самый разгар летней жары, и всё время, что он был в реанимации на другом конце города, Старший орал, словно неупокоенная баньши и никак не затыкался, что бы Валькирия ни предпринимала...

От этих история Колдуна тошнило, и счастье ещё, что не в буквальном смысле. Он бы пережил этот кошмар, если бы сестрицей двигала женская сентиментальность, но Валькирия подобными глупостями не страдала, и если рассказывала — так точно потому что знала, как его это бесит. После последнего её визита Колдун тихим голосом пообещал брату, что если она и в следующий раз не уймётся, он её проклянёт.

Теперь брат точил наружные гостинцы и, развесив уши, внимал сестриному любовнику.

Колдун наблюдал за ними с приятной улыбкой гюрзы, изготовившейся для прыжка. Кофе ему нельзя было из-за давления, а рыхлое белое тесто — из-за желудка.

— На этот раз точно последний! — пылко заявил Недоэльф, чувствуя, что пауза затягивается. — Мы с ней оба решили, что у наших отношений нет будущего, и нет смысла продолжать...

— Ну и ладушки, — добродушно согласился Старший, который вообще был на редкость покладистым парнем, особенно, когда дело шло о чужой, никак его не затрагивающей личной жизни. — Раз уж решили.

— От меня ты что хочешь? — едко осведомился Колдун, ни на грош не веривший в продолжительную силу «решения». — Надеюсь, не благословения? Потому что с этим ты несколько запоздал, в любом случае.

— Да нет, конечно, — вновь закраснелся Недоэльф. — Просто Валькирия настойчиво требовала, чтобы я сбрил бороду, да и от Рыжика я пару раз слыхал — просто мимо проходил... Так вот, я и интересуюсь — Фея-то ничего такого не говорила? Что ей не нравятся бороды — или наоборот, нравятся.

Старший честно задумался, между делом заталкивая в рот очередную булочку. Колдун слегка театрально сложил вместе свои тощие выразительные кисти с пугающе длинными пальцами ночного кошмара.

— То есть, ты полагаешь, — заговорил он тихим голосом, температуры примерно «минус сорок пять, ветер северо-западный, прогноз паршивый». — Что мне нечем более заняться, или же что я нахожу увлекательным для себя времяпрепровождением девичьи сплетни о дизайне волосяного покрова на твоём — или чьём-либо ещё — лице? Скажи, пожалуйста, Недоэльф — ты что же, пытаешься меня таким незамысловатым способом оскорбить?

— Ой-ой! — прокомментировал от своего стола Хохлач.

— Помолчи, — тем же тоном порекомендовал Колдун.

— А я что, да меня тут вообще нет...

— Ну чего ты, — успокаивающе приобнял близнеца Старший, закончивший наконец жевать. — Он же к нам за советом, как к друзьям...

— Как другу, — Колдун особо выделил слово «другу», вложив в него столько яда, что хватило бы на всех недоэльфов под всеми лесными кустами во всех населённых мирах, — я бы посоветовал ему научиться уже хоть что-то решать самому. Хотя бы — бриться или нет. Потому что другу — другу! — можно простить некоторую ведомость и мнительность в отдельно взятых вопросах. А вот вожаку их простить несколько труднее.

Недоэльф долго молчал, сжимая зубы. Потом резко кивнул, сказал:

— Я тебя понял, — поднялся и ушёл в умывальную. Зашумела вода.

— Ой-ой, — гораздо тише повторил Хохлач.

— Ну вот зачем ты его расстроил? — укорил Старший, у которого настроение от этой тягостной сцены тоже поползло вниз.

— Ничего, ему полезно, — без тени раскаяния откликнулся Колдун. — У нас выпуск через два года. Лично я не намерен ничего пускать на самотёк.

Старший вздохнул. За счёт заслуживающего уважения объёма лёгких получилось и долго, и выразительно.

— Булочку съешь? — спросил он, чтобы поменять тему. — Маленький кусочек?

**2\. Колдовской амулет**

Фея страшно волновалась и всё время вытирала потеющие ладошки о джинсы.

— Ты, главное, не беспокойся, — в который раз повторял Старший. — Всё нормально. Он тебя ждёт. Не хотел бы принимать — так бы сразу и сказал. А он ничего не сказал, значит — можно. А так все костёр жечь пошли, вернутся нескоро. Времени у вас будет сколько угодно.

— Ага, — радостно влез Хохлач. — Я сам, лично, приложу все усилия, чтобы задержать честную компанию — придётся потрудиться, но вы же меня знаете, мне для хорошего человека ничего не жалко...

— Мой брат вовсе не такой страшный, как ты думаешь, — продолжал Старший, привычно игнорируя этот звуковой поток. — На самом деле он больше притворяется пугающим.

— Зато уж когда не притворяется! — комично схватился за щёки Хохлач. — Тогда просто караул! Просто сразу можно накрываться саваном и ползти на кладбище!

Фея растеряно улыбалась, послушно кивала всему, что ей говорили, и судорожно поправляла на плече вышитую мелким бисером сумку. Для своих четырнадцати она была невероятно прелестна, и не было такого существа мужского пола, которое не преисполнилось бы самых тёплых чувств, встретив робкий взгляд её зелёных глаз. К сожалению, это очень мало помогало бороться с обычными подростковыми комплексами и ещё меньше — с врождённым кротким нравом. 

— Хохлач, отдай девушке ножик, он не твой, — потребовал Старший примерно на середине коридора.

— Какой ножик? — искренне изумился Хохлач. — Ах, этот! Да он так плохо был к сумке привязан, вот-вот мог отвязаться, упасть и пропасть — представьте только, как было бы обидно! Так что я его сберёг — на, Фея, возьми и больше не теряй.

Фея безропотно взяла подаренные некогда Шаманкой вышитые кожаные ножны-подвеску.

— Да и вот ещё что, — спохватился Старший у самой двери. — Ни в коем случае не кури при нём, даже если очень разволнуешься. Потерпи.

— Это потому что Колдун... ну, у него горло больное? — осторожно спросила Фея.

— Не знаю, что там у него больное, — жизнерадостно откликнулся Хохлач, — но унюхав дым, он мгновенно желтеет, а то и зеленеет и прикидывается мёртвым. И тут уж Старший набегает, как татарское войско, рыча и топоча, хватает и швыряет прямо в окно сперва сигарету, а потом и курильщика! Прямо в окно! А этаж-то не первый! Так что мы давно уже бегаем курить кто куда, словно сиротки какие...

Старший закрыл ему рот широкой, как совок, ладонью, и сказал Фее:

— Ну, удачи тебе. Я там посижу, на Перекрёстке... подожду тебя. Иди.  
Фея в последний раз кивнула, словно китайский болванчик, толкнула дверь и вошла в четвёртую спальню.

 

Здесь было полутемно, горел только ночник над сдвоенной кроватью Неразлучников. Колдун сидел на кровати, уютно сгорбясь, утопая в складках ярко-красного пледа. На стопке книг по левую руку стояла чашка, по правую — жестяная круглая банка из-под конфет. На краю пледа лежал ушастый кот чёрной ведьминской масти.

Фея видела Колдуна, конечно — в те нечастые моменты, когда он выбирался из спальни, опираясь на костыль и близнеца или — вероятно, когда он чувствовал себя хуже — забравшись в коляску. Если ему случалось обедать в столовой, он почти никогда не ел, просто сидел за столом, неестественно прямой, с артистично, фактурно-резким угловатым лицом, изредка с высокомерной кошачьей гримасой прихлебывая компот, и болезненная желтоватая бледность выглядела отлично нанесённым гримом. Старший всегда склонялся к нему, подкладывал на тарелку лакомые кусочки, которых Колдун не касался, и видно было, как этому монстру Дома нет дела до презренных людишек.

Но всё-таки при свете дня он производил впечатление живого человека. Некрасивого, нездорового — хотя в этой болезненности, этой отталкивающей не-красоте присутствовало нечто филигранное, почти привлекательное, как бывает привлекателен кладбищенский пейзаж — но тем не менее. 

Сейчас у Феи возникало парадоксальное впечатление, что Колдун некоторым образом не существует, а если и существует — то не совсем здесь, и от этого ощущения начинало испуганно трепыхаться сердце. Чудилось, что под слоем яркой ткани между чашкой и лунно-круглой коробкой вовсе нет никакого тела. Парящее в темноте лицо казалось замкнутым и пугающе бледным, как лицо божества или покойника — белая маска смерти с чёрными провалами глаз.

— Если ты пришла просить приворот для Рыжика, то можешь сразу уходить, — нарушил молчание Колдун, и Фея облегчённо выдохнула. Не божество и подавно не мертвец — перед ней был просто знающий человек, шаман, колдун с мерзким характером. С этим она может справиться.

— Я совсем не за этим, — торопливо сказала она. — И я пришла из-за себя, а не из-за кого-то другого.

— Проходи и садись.

Она подошла и села на приготовленный для неё стул. Спохватившись, выложила на кровать холщовый мешочек с сушёными травами и банку с мазью:

— Шаманка просила передать для тебя...

Он кивнул. Обычно свои лекарства Шаманка передавала через Рыжика Старшему, но сегодня Фея решила, что идти с пустыми руками как-то неправильно.

Он молча ждал, и Фея начала:

— Мне снятся сны.

— Всем в этом Доме снятся сны — хотя бы изредка. Я бы не стал утверждать, что и самому Дому они не снятся.

— Да, но эти сны другие! — торопливо перебила она, стараясь вырваться из затягивающего болота домовской философии. — Они... настоящие.

— Вот как, — Колдун сощурился, вглядываясь в неё с прохладным энтомологическим интересом. — Теперь вижу.

Чёрный кот лениво потянулся, бесстыдно выгибаясь, зевнул, льстиво мурлыкнул и потёрся о его руку, намекая на ласку. Колдун проигнорировал его, и кот бросил на Фею неодобрительный взгляд. 

— Мы ведь оба знаем, что речь вовсе не о снах, — сказал Колдун без вопросительной интонации.

— Я оказываюсь в лесу, и всё там кажется знакомым, но сама я совсем другая...

— Помолчи. Неужели ты сама не чувствуешь, что о некоторых вещах лучше помолчать?

Фея поёжилась. Неодобрительный взгляд Колдуна действовал намного сильнее кошачьего.

— Но мне нужна помощь! — в глазах Феи заблестели слёзы.

— Не в моих силах — и не в чьих — лишить тебя этих «снов». Если бы я мог менять сокровенную природу вещей, думаешь, ходил бы с этой палкой? — его пальцы любовно огладили прислонённый к кровати костыль. — Мы — такие, какие мы есть.

— Я не могу спать, — прошептала Фея. — Мне страшно там.

— Тогда прекрати вести себя как неразумная, подумай и ответь: чего ты хочешь от меня? Помолчи, подумай, не трать моё время на истерическое бормотание и плач — и скажи. От меня — чего ты хочешь?

Фея подавила и впрямь подступающую истерику и заставила себя сформулировать.

— Я хочу, — произнесла она через некоторое время. — Чтобы ты помог мне не бояться. Чтобы мне было уютнее в этих снах.

— Это я могу сделать.

— А сделаешь?

Бледные губы Колдуна дрогнули в кривоватой усмешке:

— Сделаю. Забавно: обычно беспамятные больше всего хотят вспомнить, а для тебя лучшим лекарством будет забыть. Дай мне свой волос!

Фея поколебалась — она давно жила в Доме и прекрасно знала, что раздавать части своего тела как то: волосы, ногти, перхоть и так далее, кому попало — не самое умное, чем можно заняться — но всё же подчинилась. Колдун бесцеремонно спихнул кота на пол, открыл свою коробку и какое-то время сосредоточенно копался в ней, пока не выудил крошечный лоскуток кожи. Золотистый волос Феи он подхватил в этот лоскуток и тут же спрятал в коробку.

Фея завороженно смотрела на чёткие, стремительные движения его ловких пальцев.

— Зайдёшь завтра, — скомандовал Колдун. — После ужина. Амулет будет готов. 

— Что я должна тебе за помощь? — спохватилась Фея.

— Ничего, — Колдун усмехнулся. — Ко мне не так уж часто приходят красивые девушки, а на тебя приятно смотреть. Этого достаточно. Ступай, я устал и хочу почитать в тишине.

— Спасибо тебе, — смущённо произнесла Фея. — Твой брат прав — ты совсем не такой, как я думала.

Она встала, аккуратно отодвинув стул, чтобы не задеть костыль.

— Мой братец, — поморщился Колдун. — Редко бывает прав. Советую подумать об этом.

Она уже шла к двери, когда он тихо окликнул:

— Фея. Ответ на вопрос, о котором ты всё время думаешь — «да». Но и на второй вопрос ответ тоже «да». И если ты захочешь, чтобы я помог тебе разобраться с Недоэльфом и его мятущейся натурой, то эта помощь будет иметь свою цену и не покажется тебе слишком дешёвой.

 

Старший и впрямь ждал её на Перекрёсточном диване — курил, стряхивая пепел в горшок с фикусом и читал свежие надписи на пыльной стене. При виде Феи он встрепенулся и раздавил сигарету о слой пепла в горшке.

— Ну как?

— Всё хорошо. Только, Старший... тебе никогда не казалось, что твой брат умеет читать мысли?

— Это всё психология, у нас по ней книг штук сто, наверное.

— Может, и так, — откликнулась Фея неуверенно. — Может, и в книгах всё дело.

**3\. Зимняя суббота**

Когда Чингачгук вернулся из Могильника, падал первый снег.

Первым на вновь обретённого состайника напрыгнул, разумеется, Хохлач, радостно вопя, что безумно соскучился по своему дорогому другу Чинге. За исключением загипсованной ноги и, соответственно, костыля,   
Большой Змей был в порядке, поэтому сумел достойно принять дружеские объятья Хохлача, не растянувшись на полу. 

После того, как Чингачгука облапали все желающие, он был усажен на койку и окружён трогательным вниманием: Хохлач залез ему на колени, Рыцарь предложил оставшийся с завтрака бутерброд, Недоэльф отобрал костыль и удобно прислонил его к кроватной спинке, Гном достал из тумбочки красный чай, который приберегал для особых случаев, Старший приволок и подсунул под спину товарищу подушку, и даже кот непринуждённо обтёрся об гипс. Словом все были при деле, кроме Колдуна, который продолжал увлечённо делать пометки на полях книги с интригующим названием «Физика измельчения». Колдун с Чингачгуком взаимно не переносили друг друга, поэтому старались, по возможности, просто игнорировать. Все к этому давно привыкли.

Чайник запах палёным, в него поспешно налили воды и вернули обратно на плитку. Под чай Хохлач принялся в очередной раз рассказывать эпическую и, разумеется, всем известную историю, в результате которой 

Большой Змей загремел в Могильник. С каждым пересказом история обрастала всё большими подробностями, но выслушать её в очередной раз было проще, чем заткнуть Хохлача, не вызвав обиды и огорчения.   
Поэтому все слушали.

Если выкинуть из неё все дополнительные детали, эпитеты и лирические отступления, история выглядела так:

Однажды Хохлач решил провести небольшой совершенно безопасный эксперимент, и сиганул с крыши на собственноручно склеенных по собственному чертежу крыльях, но те вдруг, совершенно не с того, не с чего, отказались держать его в воздухе. И кто бы мог предположить подобное? К счастью, всё происходило белым днём, а внизу прогуливалось несколько состайников, так что отважный изобретатель не повторил судьбу Икара. Первым его заметил и понял, что происходит, Гном. Пока он седел на глазах, с ужасом понимая, что из своей коляски ничего сделать не сможет, шедший рядом Чингачгук успел правильно отреагировать на невнятный вопль и выпученные глаза друга: стремительной белочкой взлетел на пожарную лестницу и сцапал падающего Хохлача за какую-то деталь то ли крыльев, то ли одежды примерно на уровне полутора этажей. Как ни странно, то ли крылья, то ли одежда оказались достаточно прочны, так что рывок сбросил Чингачгука с лестницы, и дальше они с Хохлачом падали вместе, но уже намного медленнее, причём в падении Большой Змей умудрился перевернуться так, чтобы встретиться с землёй первым.

В результате Хохлач отделался ушибами, строгим выговором Недоэльфа, скандалом от успевшего с ним мысленно навеки проститься Гнома и рядом критических замечаний от Колдуна. Большой Змей поломал несколько костей, выбил сустав и был утащен Паучихами в Могильник прямо со двора — поскольку был, как уже сказано, белый день, скрыть ничего не удалось.

Произошедшее, разумеется, Хохлача ничему не научило, зато он приобрёл очередную отличную историю, которую можно рассказывать всем, кто не успел вовремя убежать.

На этот раз, к облегчению всех присутствующих, договорить ему не дали. Где-то на живописании размышлений, одолевавших нелетучего Икара во время падения, в дверь заглянула Шаманка.

— Доброе утро, — сказала она, обводя скульптурную группу «герои на привале с чаем» своим спокойным умиротворяющим взглядом. Пёрышки в шести её серьгах качнулись, когда она склонила светловолосую голову к плечу. — Я похищу у вас Чингу?

Оживившийся было Хохлач попытался убедить её, что остаться с ними и послушать про подвиги возлюбленного будет куда интереснее, чем с этим возлюбленным уединиться, но его ловко оттёр и снял с чужих колен Гном. Рыцарь подошёл поцеловать даме руку и заверить, что ей в этом помещении всегда будут рады, ежели она пожелает зайти в гости, Недоэльф и Старший в четыре руки подняли Большого Змея на ноги, сунули ему в руку костыль и разве что не помахали вслед платочками, утирая слёзы умиления.

Колдун продолжал читать свою физику, периодически машинально наглаживая кота.

***

 

После обеда Старший стал собираться на свидание.

О том, куда он идёт, он помалкивал, но всё было очевидно: Старший долго и тщательно мылся, затем вышел, распространяя вокруг аромат мыла и капая непросохшими волосами, натянул старые чёрные джинсы, которые были ему уже чуточку малы, но про которые ему однажды передали, что Рыжик как-то сказала, что именно в этих джинсах его задница выглядит совершенно потрясающе. Кроме того, он основательно закопался в шкаф и даже привлёк Недоэльфа и Рыцаря к ответственному делу выбора между тремя парадно-выходными футболками и двумя нелюбимыми, но красивыми рубашками. Хохлач тоже попытался поучаствовать, но все его прекрасные предложения (как то: воткнуть в волосы перья, прямо сию секунду проколоть уши, надеть три ожерелья с костями или вообще ничего, кроме штанов) почему-то единодушно отвергли.

Колдун в спектакле участия не принимал: повязав на голову красную бандану брата, чтобы волосы не лезли на глаза, он разложил перед собой содержимое заветной коробки и деловито рассматривал свои поделки и ингредиенты (всё сыпучее и склонное портиться от случайного контакта с водой было заботливо упаковано в презервативы), что-то подсчитывая в маленьком блокноте. Кот сидел рядом, с умным видом созерцая.  
Хохлач, поняв, что драма у шкафа обойдётся и без него, переместился к кровати Неразлучников и теперь с широко раскрытыми глазами рассматривал всё это колдовское богатство, время от времени задавая вопросы полным почтения голосом:

— А это что такое красивое?

— Это спокойные сны. Полезная вещь в нашем сумасшедшем доме.

— А это? А можно потрогать?

— Не советую. Ты тянешь руки к мнимой смерти. Гном будет безутешен, а Рыцарь как бы не сбрил свои трепетно лелеемые усишки в знак траура.

— А вот в том пузырёчке, красное такое, там ещё зёрна граната вижу?..

— О, это желание. И положи на место мнимую смерть. Даже если она упала к тебе в карман совершенно случайно.

— А можно мне что-нибудь? Маааленькое что-нибудь, на память...

— Я бы тебе совесть подарил, вообще безвозмездно, но вот беда — у меня её нет. Так и быть, получишь вот это, но только если в ближайшие пару недель достанешь или выменяешь мне скелет речной рыбы и пару жемчужин — морских, а не мелких. 

— А что за «вот»-то? 

— Благоразумие, облегчённый вариант. И не перепутай — кости речной рыбы, жемчуг — морской, а не наоборот!  
Сверившись со своими записями, Колдун наклонился к коту и что-то строго ему сказал. Тот вылизал лапу и унёсся прочь, но скоро вернулся, волоча клок спутанной и пропылённой пряжи, в которой запутались бисеринки и мелкий пух.

— Молодец, — сдержанно похвалил Колдун, забирая и придирчиво оглядывая клок.

— Кот, а ты уверен, что ты не пёс? — поинтересовался у кота Хохлач.  
Кот презрительно покосился на него и свернулся кренделем.

 

Наконец процедура облачения Старшего завершилась, Недоэльф одолжил ему свой «удачливый» шнурок для волос и уже было собирался выпроводить, как Колдун отвлёкся от своего блокнота:

— Братец! Подойди-ка.

Уже мысленно унесшийся на крыльях любви Старший засопел, но подошёл и остановился, едва ли не покачиваясь с носка на пятку в нетерпении.

Колдун окинул его оценивающим взглядом, глубокомысленно сказал «Мда...» и жестом велел повернуться. Старший повернулся, и тут же ему в задний карман сунули несколько разноцветных квадратиков.

— Эй! — возмутился Старший, стремительно разворачиваясь обратно и нащупывая в кармане презент. — Это ещё зачем?

— Ты разочаровываешь меня. Как бегать к девушке, так ты совсем взрослый, а как предохраняться — так дитя малое! — злоехидно произнёс Колдун.

— Да мы же просто так посидим, музыку послушаем!

— С этого начинается девяносто процентов подростковых беременностей. Лично мне племянники не нужны. Вот как я подохну — заводи хоть троих сыновей одного за одним, а пока я тут — не смей.

— Зачем ты так? — с искренней болью в голосе вопросил Старший, и как-то сгорбился.

— Я всего лишь говорю то, что есть, — на тон ниже сказал Колдун. — Ну ступай, Рыжик, верно, тебя уже заждалась.

— Ну молодец, испортил брату свидание. Доволен теперь? — подал голос Гном как только за Старшим закрылась дверь.

— Не беспокойся, девушка его охотно утешит. Они это любят, — пренебрежительно отозвался Колдун.

— Сваял бы ты себе уже совесть, Колдун, — негромко и веско произнёс Рыцарь. — Всем бы стало лучше!

*** 

К вечеру Недоэльф впал в лирическое настроение и принялся слоняться туда-сюда по спальне, периодически задавая вопросы повышенного идиотизма (например, не стоит ли позвать Фею в гости, чтобы официально представить её стае как свою девушку; это при том, что с Феей все давно были знакомы, и о сердечных делах предводителя тоже знали даже больше, чем им бы хотелось), так что в конце концов Гном не выдержал и громко сказал, что все, кто не знает, чем себя занять субботним вечером, могут постирать кота, и не мешать ему, Гному, изучать прекрасный выпуск «Техники — молодёжи» за семьдесят-лохматый год.  
Предложение было воспринято с неожиданным энтузиазмом: Рыцарь заявил, что начинание явно благое, поскольку кот уже начал попахивать, а Хохлач ради такого случая даже оторвался от своей коллекции карт Дома за разные года, выполненных на самых разных материалах, начиная с туалетной бумаги и заканчивая папирусом, и радостно спросил, не хочет ли Колдун присоединиться к крестовому стиральному походу, ведь кот-то, как ни крути, его.

Колдун, спокойно попивающий чай в уютном гнезде из подушек под увлекательное чтиво — «Manipularea cuvintului» — от таких обвинений отрёкся, напомнив, что кот завёлся в спальне совершенно самостоятельно, а что отдаёт при этом Колдуну явное предпочтение — так это его, кота, проблемы.

Кот, поняв, к чему клонится дело, попытался скрыться под кроватью, но был изловлен успевшим кинуться следом Хохлачом. Далее трое доблестных мужей минут пять пытались справиться с этим разъярённым зверем — кот сопротивлялся и вопил, будто его расчленяют. Наконец совместными усилиями удалось запихать его в свитер Недоэльфа и запеленать как гусеницу. Поняв, что спасения нет и больше ему ничего не остаётся, кот мстительно обмочил свитер и двух не успевших отпрыгнуть мучителей. После чего, под ругань и проклятья, был таки водворён в умывальную.

— Идиоты, — пробормотал Колдун едва ли не с нежностью.

Гном крякнул, но промолчал, закрывшись журналом.

В умывальной лилась вода, гневно завывал кот, ругался Недоэльф и то и дело доносился вскрик то Рыцаря, то Хохлача. Послушав это немного, Гном неохотно отложил журнал и подъехал к аптечной тумбочке, принявшись доставать бинты и зелёнку.

Наконец дверь качнулась на петлях и в спальню прошмыгнул мокрый, несчастный, трясущийся кот, мигом взлетел на кровать Неразлучников, ввинтился под одеяло и под бок Колдуну и принялся неразборчиво жаловаться ему на обидчиков. Колдун снисходительно сунул потерпевшего в широкий растянутый рукав своего свитера и продолжал читать.

Через несколько минут в спальню влетел разъярённый Рыцарь, поперёк лица которого виднелся кровоточащий след кошачьих когтей.

— Где эта тварь?! — рявкнул он.

Гном выразительно посмотрел на Колдуна, игнорирующего происходящее. Рыцарь с проклятьем отвернулся — он знал, что в отношении кота на кровать Неразлучников распространялось историческое правило «с Дона выдачи нет».

— Остальные пали в неравной битве? — невинно поинтересовался Колдун, не поднимая головы от книги. — Надеюсь, ты отбил их хладные тела у кровожадного чудовища?

**4\. Ночь в Доме**

Колдун медленно и осторожно поднимается по крутой узкой лесенке, ведущей на чердак — не самая простая задача для хромого человека с костылём, да ещё и старающегося не нашуметь.  
Технически, чердак, конечно, заперт, но Колдуна это не беспокоит. В Доме нет дверей, способных удержать его.  
Он прислоняется к грязной чердачной стене и достаёт из покосившегося ящика старенькую скрипку. Она далека от совершенства, к тому же колки слишком слабые, и струны приходится подтягивать после каждой пьесы, но какое это имеет значение?  
Колдун играет, закрыв глаза и на ходу вспоминая ноты, на полтора темпа медленнее, чем следует. Он недоволен собой, своими руками, но и это теперь неважно.  
Музыка стелется по полу, взбирается по стенам до самой крыши, стекает в черноту подвала, ко всем его неназванным тайнам.

 

В другой секции чердака сидят на расстеленном пледе Чингачгук и Шаманка. Плечо к плечу, они передают друг другу раскуренную трубку и смотрят в мутно-тёмное небо сквозь крошечное окошко.  
Над ними шумит Лес.

 

Хохлач свернулся вокруг подушки, как кот, и видит во сне много-много проникающего сквозь зелень листвы солнца. В этом нет ничего особенного, но это очень счастливый сон.

 

Гном не спит, сидит за своим рабочим столом, чинит ролики Хохлача, низко склонившись под настольной лампой, и что-то бормочет себе под нос, тихо брякая отвёртками. Тонкий усик зелёного побега оплетает колесо его коляски.

 

Старший лежит в каморке со списанным оборудованием, в гнезде из картонных коробок, двух курток и свитера. Он обнимает доверчиво прильнувшую к нему девушку, гладит её по спине; они о чём-то тихо шепчутся, не замечая, как трава прорастает сквозь картон и заплетает их тела.

 

Недоэльф спит в своей постели, и ему снится тёмный лес, по которому от него уходит легконогая девушка-эльф с золотыми волосами (уходит, неся перед собой крошечный фонарик, полный светлячков, и её маленькие ножки не тревожат палой листвы) — и, повернувшись в другую сторону, он видит исчезающий силуэт другой женщины, тёмной, целеустремлённо шагающей, сокрушая мелкие веточки, хрустящие под сапогом.  
И он не знает, что делать.

 

Рыцарю снится женщина, которую он никогда не видел — или пока не видел — красивая и печальная, словно вросшая в тёмный древесный ствол. Она протягивает к Рыцарю руки и будто бы просит о помощи. Во сне  
Рыцарь очень хочет помочь ей, но не понимает, как.   
И над ним тоже шумит Лес.

 

Колдун заканчивает играть, прячет скрипку в ящик и вновь устало прислоняется к стене. Какое-то время стоит так, потом исчезает.  
Его костыль ненадолго остаётся у стены, затем протаивает сквозь неё.  
Или так кажется.  
На Дом опускается тишина, нарушаемая лишь шелестом ветра в ветвях.

До утра.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для WTF DragonLance 2015


End file.
